Everyone has a short story
by ADAMalchemist
Summary: A set of short stories. 'Sequel' to Everyone has a story. Read that before this. RoyxEd lemon(sex) later on.
1. Birthday

**A/N: Hello there. If you haven't read Everyone has a story, stop reading this and go right to it. If you have, enjoy this 'sequel'. Warning for child abuse and crappy writing.**

**Edward Elric - Age 5-6**

**Alphonse Elric - Age 5**

* * *

A birthday.

On most birthdays, a child wakes up to a special breakfast, made just for them. Sometimes, they are taken out to eat at a favorite restaurant. It's a day of celebration, a day to realize how much of a miracle, a gift you truly are. But, sadly, for one, small child, it's a day to realize how much a burden he truly is to his family. Or more, his father.

The day started out better than most; his father fast asleep as well as his brother, and the snow fell softly outside. The child sat up in his bed and opened the window, taking in a deep whiff of fresh, winter air. It reminded him of when he took a deep breath while opening the freeze, freezing cold but yet soothing in a way.

Today was the day the small blonde turned six. And, even though he knew that he wouldn't get any special treatment, butterflies flew around in his stomach.

A small knock was heard against the door, causing the child to look over and see his younger brother make his way into the room. He held a small box wrapped in newspaper.

"Happy birthday, big brother." He said, handing the box over to him.

The blonde smiled and took it with glee. "Thank you, Alphonse."

Al nodded and smiled back, watching as his elder brother carefully ripped the paper, as to not make noise. As he opened the box itself, his smile grew into a toothily grin that stretched from ear to ear. Inside was a small journal, not much bigger than his head. He took it out gingerly, twisting it around to look at it from each angle.

It was hard covered and black, a kitten shape plastered with foil on the top. He smiled and hugged the five year old who hugged back.

"It's amazing. Thank you." He said.

The smaller one chuckled, letting go of his brother. "You're welcome, Ed."

And then the sound they dreaded, the voice that sent chills up their spin entered their ears, causing them to shiver in pure fear.

"EDWARD!" His father roared.

The child hid the journal under his mattress, running out the door and down the stairs. "Coming!" He said, his bare feet hitting the stairs violently.

Hohenheim stood there, staring at his eldest son, the fridge door open. He pointed inside. "Why aren't you cooking my breakfast?" He snarled, pulling out the eggs and bacon.

Edward's eyes grew wide, walking over to the fridge to do the chore himself.

"I-I'm sorry," He stuttered. "I just woke up."

The look in his father's eyes sent more shivers down his spin then his voice ever could. He looked down at his son, taking the food from his arms, and placing it on the counter.

"_Just_ woke up?" He asked, pulling the duct tape from the drawer closest to him.

The child shook his head, backing away from his father as he took a pair of scissors out with it. He put his hands together, begging him not to do it. He watched as Hohenheim made his way over to the stove, putting the oven on at least two hundred degrees. Alphonse made his way down the stairs, peeping into the kitchen.

"That's no good, Ed. I'll have to punish you." He said.

Ed tried to hide in a corner, screaming as he cried, but his father caught him anyway, wrapping the duct tape around his son's mouth, arms, and legs. When he was fully bound, he placed the child inside the oven, closing the door. Al glared at his father and after a second or so of watching, he jumped on him.

"No! Let him go!" He screamed, scratching at his face.

His father jumped up, screaming as well. He picked the child off of his shoulders and threw him against the floor, taking the pair of scissors. With them, he stabbed the child in the thigh, causing him to scream out and cry. After taking the scissors out, he walked over to the oven, opening the door for his eldest to crawl out. Once he did, he picked him up and threw him against the wall, watching him land next to his brother.

"Untie him." He said and walked out, making his way to his car.

Alphonse did what was asked of him and took off the tape, going as slow as possible so he wouldn't be in so much pain. When the tape was off, Ed curled into a ball at his brother's feet, his eyes distant.

* * *

The house was quiet as he carefully took each step down to the kitchen. Hopefully, he could do this without any interruption.

The burns on his arms ached and stung against the cold air, showing that they would never go away. They will always be there to haunt him of this night. Silently, he took a red candle out of the bottom drawer as well as a small box of matches. Taking it in his hands, he allowed his small blanket to fall off his shoulder and onto the floor. Lighting the first match, he placed the fire on the wick, lighting the candle. The light brightened very little, but that was alright. He didn't want to really see anything. Putting the match out, he closed his golden eyes and imagined himself in a different place. A much happier place where he lived easily with his mother and brother. His lips parted as he began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Edward~ Happy birthday to you~"

A soft wind escaped his lips, blowing out the candle.

The deed was done.

Now all he needed to do was wait for his wish of freedom to come true.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a horrible, horrible person.**


	2. Wonderland

**A/N: Alright. After chapter three, I will be taking requests for shorts. Either for this or for something completely different. For any fanfiction or any fanart. Warning for crappy writing.**

**Edward Elric - 10**

**Alphonse Elric - 9**

* * *

The season seemed to hit everyone full blast that year. The birds chirped louder than ever, the flowers bloomed brighter, and the trees seemed to be wide awake after their snowed in sleep. Even the air smelt fresher. Adults held hands, teens made out, and children ran amuck through parks. It was perfect. Or, at least, that week was perfect.

Hohenheim had, yet again, taken off on a fishing trip. These things lasted from one day to a whole two weeks. Depending on his mood and the weather of course.

The brothers had just left school, smiles on their faces, and hands in their pockets as they made their way through the park on their way home. Alphonse watched as his classmates played on the swings, jumped from monkey bars, and tagged each other. Many times he caught himself trying to reach out to his brother, to pull his sleeve and ask if it was alright if they played for a while. But, each time, he stopped himself, knowing that the blonde's answer would indeed be no. Before the two walked out of the park completely, his cheeks flushed and his arm extended, grabbing hold of the elder's sleeve. And when he turned around, the poor child found himself paralyzed.

"Al?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

The dirty blonde stared at him for a moment until he finally was able to gather enough courage to speak. "Brother, can we play for a bit?" He asked.

Edward stared at his brother, contemplating. True, the two never really ever played on the playground before. He smiled and patted little Al on the head.

"Sure." He said.

A grin swam from ear to ear on the child's face, showing his excitement. Without a second thought or another word, he ran off, becoming lost within the sea of children. His blonde brother smiled, walking over to a bench to sit and watch. But, of course, his eyes wondered from child to child, watching as they played. All of them were no younger then Al but not as old as an adult. Silently, he looked away, pulling a book out of his bag. Upon looking at the cover, his small smile turned into the same grin that his brother wore just moments before. His favorite story.

With each page he turned, he felt a year pass by him. Of course, he wasn't a slow reader. The story just seemed to push him further and further from reality to the point of he wasn't sure where he was. Or who he was for that matter.

As he finally came across the ending of the book, he smiled, taking it in more than he should. And what he did next, he couldn't explain. Something just seemed to tell him to turn his head. And when he did, he saw a small white rabbit, staring right back at him.

His red eyes looked straight into his, almost looking right into his very being. But, before Ed could even open his mouth the greet the creature, he hopped off.

"H-hey!" He said, running after the rabbit.

The small, white creature jumped around, almost creating a maze for the child. But it wasn't before long that he finally caught up with him.

The blonde watched as his furry friend hopped his way into a hole. A rabbit's hole. He smiled and looked around, seeing if anybody else was around. Once he saw that not a soul was in sight, he got down on all fours, crawling slowly toward the hole. Maybe, just maybe, there was a world beyond it. A world where animals talked, where cake could make you grow, where drinks could make you shrink. A perfect world with no father, no chores, no beatings, and no more scars. Maybe, perhaps, this is where their mother ran off to. To this magical world.

He could see it now; her taking him in her arms, kissing her scars and burns away. Promising that she'd never leave, never let that man near him again. Yes, what a perfect world. What a perfect wonderland.

"Brother?"

This simple voice caused him to pause, staring down the rabbit hole. Slowly, his head turned around to see little Alphonse staring back, a look of fear on his face.

"You aren't leaving without me, right?" He asked.

Ed smiled, standing up. He couldn't leave his little brother to fend for himself. It's just not right. He shook his head, realizing that his reason for being was to take care of Al. Because, if he didn't, who would?

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Oh, and by the way, these won't be going in order. I'll have a story from when they were three after a story from when they are 29 or something. xDD**


	3. Lemonade

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing and more then one type of lemon.**

**Roy: 20  
Edward: 19  
**

* * *

Ninety-five degrees. Sadly, it didn't get lower at all. It stayed right at that number and, in fact, went up a few times. Which caused the twenty year old to glare at the digital degree reader, hoping that the stare would convince the device to make it cooler.

The nineteen year old began to carry a box threw the room, passing the distressed man. He chuckled at the sight. "Roy, it's not going to get any colder with you glaring at it like that." He said.

The black haired man turned to his lover, looking around the room as he did. Stacks of boxes lay all around the kitchen, the lights off. There was still a bit of light coming through the kitchen windows, enough for him to see everything he needed to. The blonde smiled at him, placing the box down in the middle of the floor. He tied his long hair into a bun, adjusting his tank top and shorts when he was done.

"I know some things that could cool us down." He said, walking over to the built in refrigerator.

Roy leaned against the counter and watched. "Yeah?"

Edward nodded, pulling out a few lemons. "For one thing, we can make lemonade." He said, smiling.

His lover nodded and smiled back, looking through the cupboards for their container of sugar and a pitcher to hold it all in. Once everything was placed on the counter, Roy stepped back, watching the blonde squeeze the juice from the lemons into the pitcher. His golden eyes seemed so focused on his goal, they almost looked sweet, innocent even. The man's eyes moved around as he looked the teen, examining him.

Even though it had been a few years since he was declared his freedom, he was still thin. His shoulders were small, giving anyone who didn't know him, the impression that he was a female. Meat seemed to have grown on his torso, just enough so that his bones weren't poking out everywhere. But still, his clothes seemed to bag off of him as if he was a stick. He smiled softly as his eyes traced the outline of the blonde's hands. They looked as delicate as the rest of him, but were the most nimble he had ever seen. Lemon juice dripped off the tips as he put the used up citrus down, bringing his hand up to lick it off. But, before he had the chance to, Roy walked over and gently took his wrist, bringing Ed's hand up to his own mouth, licking the juices off.

"R-Roy...?" Edward stuttered, a blush coming over his cheeks.

The man looked at him as he began to put the arm down, putting his own hand on the teen's neck softly. He smiled and pulled his head up slightly, pressing his lips against his. They felt soft against his own and, if he didn't know any better, pure. Like no one else has touched them. But others _have_ and this boiled his blood to the heat of the room. When the kiss was let go, he stared down at the blonde.

"No one else will touch you. Ever again." He said.

Ed looked up at him, his eyes foggy as well as his mind. Before he placed another kiss on his lover, he bent down to his ear and softly whispered. "Am I allowed to touch you?" He asked, making sure he wasn't forcing him into something he did not want.

But, he nodded, melting right into his words. "Y-yes..." He stuttered once more, putting his arms around the man's neck.

Roy smiled and sat his head up just enough to kiss him once more. His left hand found its way up the teen's back and threw his hair, untying the bun with a simple flick of his finger. His right traveled down, slowly removing the shorts. Edward broke the kiss, lifting his tank top off with ease, exposing his many scars. But, the man ignored them, placing his lips on his neck, taking in his sweet scent. His teeth began nipping at his chest, causing the blonde to release small noises of pleasure as he began to bend back onto the tiled floor. Once his back hit it, a wave of slight warmth entered his torso, only getting him more aroused. He laid there for what felt like hours, feeling his boxers being pulled down off of him. The feeling of Roy's fingers tracing his outline sent shivers up his spin, causing him to blush.

"R-Roy, please don't tease..." He muttered.

This only caused the black haired man to smirk as he undid his own pants. When they were off, he placed his fingers into the teen's mouth. His tongue swirled around them, lubricating them with expertise. As he pulled them out, saliva dripped off of his hand. It only reminded him of the lemon juice from Ed's own hand. Slowly, he placed a finger inside, looking at him for his reaction. He gripped the boxes that sat on either side of him, letting out small squeaks of enjoyment. When the second finger was placed and the two started to dance inside his entrance, he moved his hips with the movement.

Roy leaned down, pulling the fingers out harshly. "Are you ready?" He whispered into his ear.

The blonde lifted his arms and placed them around his lover's neck. "Please...I need you..."

He smirked once more and took a thigh in each hand, spreading his legs apart. Slowly, he slipped in, Ed moaning in his ear as he did. He was much thicker than he had expected and he dug his nails into the older one's back as he felt the length fall completely inside him. Slowly, Roy pulled out only to thrust back in, receiving a yelp from the nineteen year old. This continued for a second or so before the man finally gained a rhythm, listening to the pants of the blonde beneath him.

With each second that went by, a whisper or a yelp would be heard. At first, they were just sweet nothings until he listened closely. "R-Roy...ohh...ahhh~...f-faster..." He commanded.

And he did just that. Lifting his hands up to the teen's torso, he held him close as he felt his hips buck faster. The blonde's yelps seemed to become more frequent and louder as Roy began hitting his prostate, ramming into it at a fast speed. Edward panted louder in his lover's ear as they continued this rhythm, feeling himself begin to climax.

"I-I'm...I-I'm gonna...!" He panted out.

The man felt himself begin to as well, jamming himself fully into the small teen as it slurred out. The two threw back their heads in pleasure as the thick, white liquid ran over them, and dripped onto the floor.

* * *

Roy held the clear glass to his lips, tilting it to allow the yellow drink into his mouth. Edward did the same, leaning against him as they sat on their couch. It was, indeed refreshing and seemed to cool them both down. The older smiled and placed a small kiss on the younger's head, watching as a bright smile crossed his lips as well. When he sat his head up to look at the blonde, only one thought came from his mouth.

"We should make lemonade more often."

* * *

**A/N: I lost about 3 pints of blood from my nose writing this. **


	4. Confesion

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been sick and haven't been able to get up to the computer without having the need to bile up. But, yes, I'll be writing more now. Sorry for the wait again. Warning for crappy writing and offensive things.**

**Edward: 7  
Alphonse: 6  
**

* * *

When one is born, they are born a certain way.

Some are born in the wrong bodies, some are born 'normal', some are born blind, and some are born deaf. But every once and a while, one is born attracted to the same sex. And, to society, this is taboo. It is a sin and those who are born this way are hated upon, even shunned and thrown out of their own homes.

And it was just this reason that he sat in his closet, sobbing his eyes out.

Days before, he had found out the way he was born. He didn't tell anyone, not knowing how to handle it himself. But, he took it in, accepted it, and held himself high. That is, until that day at school. Their teacher had talked about the many ways one is born and how some are taboo. Being attracted to the same sex was upon that list. When he asked what would happen if one of them were born such a way, she responded horribly, yelling at him that everyone he loved would despise him.

There was only one person in the world that he loved that loved him back. His younger brother. And if he lost him, he didn't know what he would do.

He felt as if his eyes would pop right out as he cried and, after a while, he wondered how he still had tears to shed. His body trembled under the loose clothes, every part of him shaking with fear. He tried his hardest not to make to much noise. If he did, his father would hear. And if he did...

Well, he didn't want to think about that.

The closet door slowly opened, light pouring into the darkness. The young child stared at his feet as it did. Once it met his golden eyes, he cried even more, thinking that his father stood in the doorway.

"Brother? What's wrong?"

His younger brother's soft voice entered his eyes, almost calming him down. The blonde looked up at him, hardly able to make out his expression of worry threw the tears. "A-Alphonse..." He whispered, pulling his head back down into a hug.

Al kneeled down beside the older one, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "Ed? Brother, did dad get to you again?"

Edward shook his head, picking his head up once more to stare at his feet. "No.." He said, his crying coming to and end.

He looked at him, staring into his eyes as he felt more tears coming to his own. "Please don't hate me..." He mumbled, his lip trembling.

The dirty blonde shook his head, his face twisting with confusion. Hate him? What had he done?

"Brother...? I could never hate you. What's wrong?"

Ed looked away again, letting the silence between them stretch to what seemed like days before his mouth opened his mouth and confessed, prepared for the worst.

"Al, I'm gay." He said, turning his head away completely.

The child was expecting a thrash to the head, a lecture about how much he had sinned, a knife at his throat. What his brother did was the complete opposite.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him as close as he possibly could. Ed's eyes went wide at the action, not understanding. He was supposed to hate him, despise him, beat him until he lay lifeless on the floor. He looked at him.

"Al?" He asked, wondering what was going on.

His brother looked at him, a smile on his face. Alphonse understood now why he was crying and why he was afraid he would hate him. Teacher _was_ hard on him about the subject today.

"I could never hate you. You're my brother and you are who you are. I wouldn't want you any different."

Their father would never approve and most people would toss him aside. But that was alright with Edward. He had his brother and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I've offended anyone. I'm bi, so I have nothing against gays. Thank you for your time. - ADAM**


	5. Angel

**A/N: I now have a facebook! Check my profile! Come by, we'll chat. I'll post cosplay pictures up, promo pictures of certain scenes in my fics that will soon become videos. Anyway, warning for crappy writing and religiousness.  
**

**Edward - 6**

**Alphonse - 5  
**

* * *

The leafs blew outside, hitting his window as they fell off trees. The sounds of children outside danced around and bounced from house to house until they entered a certain child's room, entering his ears and filling him with the joy of the holiday.

Halloween.

He smiled at his reflection, looking himself over. His hair flowed down in glorious waves, the halo on his head made from white and gold flowers and leafs, the white uniformed dress stopped just above his knees. Golden straps sat on his shoulders, keeping his pure white wings on his back. In his eyes, he was a perfect looking angel. He even took cover up from his father's room to put on the burns and cuts so he had the same complication of the heavenly creatures he was mimicking.

"You look like a girl." His brother said as he looked into the mirror behind him.

His younger brother had told his father that he didn't want to go out this year, that he didn't want to go trick or treating. Of course, the father ate his dinner, said that it was alright, and went to bed. Just as the brunette had planned.

He scowled at him through the mirror, looking over his vampire costume. "Shut up, Al. I _wanted_ to be an angel."

Alphonse smiled. "And you make a pretty angel." He complimented and placed his fake teeth inside his mouth.

Edward smiled slightly, picking up two pillow sacks. "Ready?" He asked.

His brother nodded and grabbed one of the sacks from his hands. "Ready."

With that, the two began creeping down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as could be. Slowly, they opened and closed the door, running out into the road where all the others had gone. Since not many cars drove down the street, children frolicked about wherever they wanted to.

The younger of the two pushed himself and his brother into his group of friends, going to every house they could. It wasn't long before both children's bags were half way full. Ed smiled in delight at the candy and began to eat one as they made their way to each house. Chocolate bars, sour gummies, and sugar sticks swirled in his once empty stomach, filling him up right away.

Every time they knocked upon a door, his voice became happier and happier with each trick or treat. He never wanted this night to end. He could be a sugar happy angel for the rest of his life if allowed.

But, sadly, the answers at their knocks lessened and jack o lanterns became normal pumpkins, signaling the end of yet another Halloween.

Ed frowned, crossing his arms as they began to walk home. "Wish we could trick or treat forever."

Al laughed and nodded. "I know. Me too."

And, again, they two became as quiet as possible, crawling pass their front door as to not wake their father.

But, sadly, he had already woken up and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, hate boiling in his eyes. "You two snuck out?" He whispered, slurring his words. It was clear that the man was drunk as he stumbled over and closed the front door behind them, locking it.

The boys' eyes widened in fear as they began to cower away. Alphonse ran to the stairs, looking back only to see the older one grabbed and pulled back, his halo coming off. Hohenheim picked it up, looking it over. He shook his son as he spoke.

"Do you _know_ what this_ is_?! Your mother wore this during our wedding!" He screamed, venom dripping from his teeth.

Ed shook his head. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know!" He stuttered, hoping his father would accept his apologies.

But the sound of Edward's voice only made him angrier. With so much force, he ripped the child's wings off, turning the oven on as they fell. The smaller blonde tried to move away, but was grabbed and thrown to the floor. As the element in the stove became red, the older man grabbed his son and threw him inside, watching as the child panicked, struggling to breathe. His youngest watched from the stairs, trying his hardest to stay away from the fight. He knew it would only make it worse for his brother.

The cries that he gave off made the man smile in slight enjoyment. After at least a minute or so, he pulled him out, throwing him to the ground. His white angel uniform was scorched at the bottom, the make up melted off. The burns old and new showed on his skin, showing the pain he went through everyday.

Hohenheim grabbed an old, rusty knife from the drawer and pinned his son down, pulling his right arm back. Without a care, he stabbed it into his shoulder, cutting down to the wrist. Edward only screamed and cried, trying his hardest not to move. Because he knew if he moved, it would only make him suffer more.

Once the cut was made, he took Ed's hair and sliced, watching as it fell to the floor, blood dripping everywhere.

"Look at what you did!" He screamed. "Whore, you made a mess! Clean it up!" And with that, he stood, walking out to the stairs.

Alphonse took notice and ran to his room, hiding in his closet. His brother laid on the kitchen floor, his face stained with tears and the uniform with blood. His knees were scrapped but he didn't care. He sat up anyway, taking his mother's wedding crown and holding it close to him. Never once did he believe that there was a God. But now, all he wanted to do was become an angel. Opening his mouth, he whispered a slight prayer, hoping that the crown in his hands would become his halo.

"Now I lay me down to sleep...I pray the lord, my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord, my soul to take..."

* * *

**A/N: My favorite version:  
**

**Now I lay me down to sleep  
**

**I pray the lord, my soul to keep;  
**

**Guide and guard me through the night  
**

**And wake me with the morning's light**

**Amen.  
**

** Thank you for your time. - ADAM  
**


	6. Nightmare

**A/N: The following takes place the night after the trial in ****_Everyone has a story_****. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

The most peaceful time of the day is when you are asleep.

You are in your own world where nothing can hurt you. No chores to do, you are warm, and your mind is your own personal video game. You make the rules, you can brake them, and you'll always win no matter what. And it can be game over when you open your eyes.

It _can_.

But sometimes, when you open your eyes, it _won't_.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to push his little brother to go as fast as he was. When he turned around, the monster was right on their heels, yellow lights in deep, dark sockets for eyes. The monster's mouth contained many sharp, pointy teeth, blood dripping out. It's body was covered in a black sheet, and it began to smile as it drew near.

The blonde held his brother's hand as he turned a corner, hoping that whatever it was would walk right past and forget them, going on to a new victim.

"Brother, I'm gonna go fight it." The younger said and ran off.

"Alphonse!" The teen screamed but gained no answer in return.

He ran out only to watch the person he was after be picked up and swallowed whole by the monster. A scream echoed throughout the ghost town and mimicked his voice even though he had not opened his mouth.

Edward turned and started running as fast as he could. But, it wasn't fast enough.

The monster picked him up and threw him into it's mouth, forcing him down a narrow pipe full of knives. It wasn't long before he hit something metal at the bottom, the sound of a door closing echoing as he sat up. A candle lit itself in the middle of the floor, causing more to be lit around it. And soon, the whole place was on fire. Ed searched and searched around for that metal door. When he heard laughing, he looked up and saw his father's face, a grin plastered on it. Now he knew right where he was. He was in an oven.

His skin began to melt off, his hair frizzing and turning to dust. He looked at his hands as the skin melted off, blood dripping down his fingers.

"Edward." He heard behind him.

Quickly, he turned around and saw the love of his life standing there, the same grin as his father wore before plastered on his face. He quickly lifted a knife and brought it down, slicing the teen's neck open with it.

The teen sat up scream in his bed. Even after looking around and making sure the house wasn't on fire, he still screamed. His lover woke up next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, what's wrong?" He asked, panic in his voice.

He quickly jumped up and turned to the other, his eyes wide and his voice horse as he spoke.

"You killed me! I was dying! I was in the oven!" He cried and went to his knees.

Roy stood up and walked over, holding him close. "I would never even think of killing you...you're so precious to me..." He said, stroking the blonde's hair.

He kept crying, though, digging his head into the older's shoulder. This kept up for what seemed like hours when, in truth, it was only thirty minutes. When he was done, he looked up at his smiling lover and nodded, staring into his onyx eyes.

"Please protect me..."

The young Mustang nodded and held him closer, if it was possible, and whispered in his young lover's ear.

"I will."

* * *

**A/N: Naw, lovey dovey stuffs~ But, uh, yeah. Thank you for your time. - ADAM**


End file.
